Fall of the Regions
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Johto had always been a peaceful Region, And Lance was proud to say that it was one of the strongest, that is, until a nameless group of people suddenly attack the region, searching for the answer to Mega-evolution, because of this, Clair forces Lance to flee the region. two years later, Lance now struggles to find a way to save his home, Find his friends, and deal with the guilt
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Johto had always been a peaceful Region, And Lance was proud to say that it was one of the strongest, that is, until a nameless group of people suddenly attack the region, searching for the answer to Mega-evolution, because of this, Clair forces Lance to flee the region. two years later, Lance now struggles to find a way to save his home, and struggles with the feelings of guilt while trying to find his friends.

 **Kiza: Hello everyone! here is a pokemon adventuers story! I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

" _ **Oh god! What's happening!?"**_

" _ **My Baby! Where's my child!?"**_

" _ **Oh Gods, somebody help please!"**_

 _ **Letting out a roar a black colored Charziard looks down below him, watching the people in the city of Blackthorn run around in a panic, screaming, calling out for their loved ones, some even using their water types to try and save the houses that were burning to the ground. The said fire/dragon type couldn't help but feel restless and even a little useless, but it calms down after feeling his master gently pet the side of his neck. Looking up it suddenly dives then straightens out before turning around only to see a group of Fearows attacking. Growling he feels his master then pets his neck again.**_

" _ **Ready?" his Master asks, nodding he could hear the man on his back chuckle. "Now Charziard, Flamethrower!" letting out a roar, a stream of blue flame comes from his mouth causing the flying type Pokémon to move out of the way.**_

" _ **Don't you dare!" looking over to his right, the said dragon could see a woman with long blue hair on the back of a Dragonite. "You have to get out of here! Out of this region, it's not safe for you here! You're the one they are after!"**_

" _ **B-But Clair! This is my home, my region! Im not going to leave wh-"**_

" _ **That's not a question Lance!" she cuts in, this causes the Charziard's master to flinch back at her tone. His master was younger then Clair, it was his older cousin. The said dragon could remember when it was still a Charmander how much she had looked out for his master. He growls as the blue flames at the corners of his mouth flare up. "I know Charziard, but it's because you can Mega Evolve is why they are after Lance. All of this disaster is happening because of that. You and he are better off in a different region. Please…take care of Lance for me." The said Dragon then nods.**_

" _ **W-Wait! Charziard don't you-"he was cut off as the said dragon then files past his blue haired cousin, out of the city and soon, out of the region.**_

 _ **Two Years later**_

"Are you completely sure?" Lance asks, his voice full of worry. Hearing the distressed tone in his master's tone, Charziard then nuzzles his cheek, this causes the human to gently pet his head. "Are you absolutely sure Wallace?" the younger man asks, the other man sighs as he hands the younger a newspaper and on the front cover was a picture of blackthorn city completely burned to the ground. This causes the man to get a sad look on his face.

"Cities all over Johto have been reduced to that. Your Elite Four have been trying their best to keep everything under control. But…so far the Region isn't holding up Lance…im sorry but after two years, it's going to snap and your Elite four are either going to get killed, or are going to have to flee like you did. Johto is no longer under your control, or any control…that place has fallen Lance." Wallace explains with a frown on his face. He could tell by the look on the man's face that he was in complete disappear, his region, his home, his family and friends all of them stuck there and now under the control of a nameless organization that for whatever reason was after Lance and anyone who had a Keystone. The man was forced to flee his Region two years ago, and for two long, and hard years the Elite Four of Johto had managed to keep the nameless organization at bay, up until a few weeks ago. The said organization had finally gotten to the Pokémon League and took the place over. Forcing the Elite Four to either flee, or fight.

But, Wallace highly doubted that they had any strength left to fight, so he prayed for the sake of Lance's mental state that they fled. And he hoped that they would come here to the Hoenn Region, but for now, he had to make sure that Lance didn't run off to Johto. Sighing, Wallace then takes the paper away from the younger who looks up at him.

"Don't even think about it. Your Charziard is under orders from Clair and your grandfather to never allow you to head back there until those people are taken down. And you know he won't let you do anything stupid either." Lance nods as he looks over at his dragon who nuzzles him affectionately once again, Lance then reaches up and pets his head. "Why don't you go to the hot springs…? Relax, try to get your mind off of things? Or maybe, we can have a battle." Hearing that Lance looks up at him and smirks.

"You're on old man." he says, his Charziard letting out a huff. Smiling the man turns and walks away with the younger following.

000

Sighing, Blue looks up at the sky. She had heard about what happened in Johto and could only thank god that Silver, Gold and Crystal had gotten out of there with a few scratches, bruises, and even a little more than exhausted. Looking over, she couldn't help but frown as she watched her younger brother sleep, curled up on the ground with his Feraligatr curled around him, sleeping soundly as well. Reaching over she gently brushes his hair out of his face to check on the bandage that she had wrapped around his eye. It was clean, meaning it had stopped bleeding, thankfully the cut wasn't so bad and it wasn't going to scar.

She smiles as she watches Feraligatr open his eyes then curl around his trainer further. Reaching over she pets his head.

"Good job on keeping him safe." She whispers, the said water type then makes a sound of what she assumed was a thank you. She then looks down at her brother who was beginning to wake up, opening up his eye he looks up at her. "Go back to sleep Silver. You guys just got here a few hours ago."

"Not tired…" he mumbles as he sits up slowly, leaning back against his beginner Pokémon. Wincing, Silver sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. "Were are Gold and Crystal…?" he asks Blue then pulls out her pokegear.

"Well, both are safe and sound with Red and Green. Don't worry." Nodding the teen the stares down at the ground in front of him. Blue could tell that he was deep in thought, she knew that he was reliving the nightmare of having to fight day after day back in Johto. For two years the red headed boy had to fight to survive and that was no way for a child like him, Gold and Crystal to live. Then again, it was a shock to the world, no one had thought that Johto would be attacked the way it was. And it was a little strange that this organization attacked Johto only. How did they even get in without being noticed was a good question to. "Hey, what are you thinking?" she asks, the boy then looks up at his sister before looking back at the ground. "Silver?"

"It's just…Lance disappeared when everything started…when chaos broke out…he just…wasn't seen or heard from again…I wonder if he was caught and killed, or if he actually got away…" the boy explains, sighing Blue nods. She had heard that the champion had disappeared right as soon as the attack started, but no one knew where he had went. She knew that the red headed boy was angry with the fact that Lance hadn't done anything to help the Region stand against this new threat. "I'm going to look for him."

"Eh!? Silver no! Your still recovering and you don't even know if he was killed or not!" Blue tries to reason with her brother who was now standing on his feet, and then using his partner as a support to start walking. "Silver, I'm serious! You ca-"

"Then what would you do!? If it where you're Region and you're Champion, you would get up and go look for him in a heartbeat! Why can't I!? Is it because you still have this thing against Lance? Is that it!?" he cuts in with anger. He had heard what happened between her, her friends and Lance a while back, but he could care less about all of it. The man wasn't the same as back then, he looked out for people like he did for the Pokémon he loved so much. But, he knew that his sister still hadn't forgive the man for what he did.

"Silver…"

"I don't wanna hear it. I'm going to look for him. Even if I found out hes dead, but I will find him." sighing his older sister nods as she watches his brother put his Pokémon back in its pokeball, then he pulls out another and throws it into the air, out of comes a Entei, letting out roar Silver pets his head before jumping on its back and riding off.

"Please be careful…"

000

Wallace growls as he watches Lance's Charziard Let out a roar before it Mega evolves. Smirking, he watches as it turns black and blue, the blue flames at the corners of his mouth appear and flare up greatly before calming down. Lance had grown quite a bit since he took the Champion seat, and he had changed a lot since the whole Kanto Region incident. The other Champions wanted him removed from the Title of Champion, but Steven, the pervious Champion of Hoenn, had told them to give the man a second chance. He had been the only one willing to defend the man, and Wallace guessed that was because at the time, Lance was the youngest member, and he had a special ability that an extremely few people had.

"I'm done playing around, Milotic Ice beam!" the water type trainer commands, the said sea serpent then lets out a small beam of ice from her mouth, directly aimed for the Black and Blue dragon.

"Take flight Charziard!" Lance commands, huffing the dragon takes to air, dodging the beam of Ice, smirking Lance then looks up at his dragon. "Now, Charziard, use Dragon Claw!" he commands, suddenly a light green light appears around the dragon's white claws, then extend, diving down from the sky, he slashes at the serpent who lets out a cry before being thrown back against a wall, and going limp. Sighing, Wallace then pulls out his pokeball and puts it back in. "Good job Charziard." Lance praises, the

said Dragon then returns back to its regular form before nuzzling his face against his trainers. Lance then turns to look at Wallace then smiles. "I enjoyed that thank you. Always a good challenge. You haven't changed."

The older man laughs as he reaches up and pets the younger male's dragon. "And you're always a challenge as well. But, you've changed quite a bit." Hearing that Lance then looks away, but continues to gently pet his beginner's neck. He knew that the Hoenn Champion was talking about the Kanto incident, and he knew that his statement was true, he had changed a bit since then. He decided to change after his battle with Yellow, and after having the now missing and yet to be found Steven Stone stand up for him. Sighing, Wallace places a hand on his shoulder, causing the red head to jump slightly.

"Hey, hey. Stop beating yourself up. Look, I know that we had our issues, but look at us now! I'm housing you here in our Region." He explains, Lance sighs.

"Yeah…you…but what about the others? I'm not expecting them to trust me, hell, I'm not even asking for forgiveness because I can ask all I want…but sorry won't change what I've done. I'll let them choose whether or not they want to trust me or not, but with my own actions, I am going to prove to them that I have changed, and that I am paying for my sins." Lance explains, hearing that Charziard and Wallace stare at the man with sadness. "But, that will take time. And I am willing to wait."

"Well said." Turning around, Lance then frowns sees Cynthia walk into the room. "But, don't think that people will believe your words, because I sure as hell don't." the dragon type trainer then winces at her tone and hangs his head low. This causes Wallace to glare at her, but he says nothing. "We just got news from Koga."

"K-Koga!? H-he's alive!? Is he okay!?" Lance suddenly asks, now looking at her with worry and light hope. The said blond haired woman merely ignores him and looks at Wallace.

"He and the other Elite Four made it out of the Region safely. They are currently heading for Kalos." She explains, finally, Lance lets out a breath of relief and his knees buckle under him, causing him to fall to the ground. Seeing that, Wallace runs over to him and kneels down next to him. "I've already informed the Champion there and she is more than willing to house them until further notice. But you're not allowed to go see them." Hearing that Lance looks up at her with shock, before getting a sad look and nodding. "Wallace, keep an eye on him. And keep an eye out. Apparently your three pokedex holders have also escaped." Lance then looks up at her.

"Wait…So…Silvers okay? Please tell me where he-"

"Even if I did tell you, you're not allowed to leave the Hoenn Region. If they want, they'll come-"

"They can't come look for me Cynthia! Everyone in Johto thinks I either abandoned them, or I was taken by those people! Please! I have to see Silver, and the other two!" he cuts in, glaring at the younger male.

"You think that you have a right to demand to see them? Especially after what you did in Kanto? Who the hell do you think you are Lance? Those kids have better things to do other then look for you. You're the last thing on their minds, right now, as Pokedex holders, they are trying to figure out a way to save their Region seeing your failing to do so." Hearing that, Lance stands up and glares at her.

"Failing to do so!? The reason I haven't done anything, is because you people aren't letting me do a damn thing! You think that I don't want to help my Home!? God damn it Cynthia, I'm not some heartless bastard okay! I have family there, family that was probably killed all because they wouldn't tell those guys where I was! Do you know what it's like, having to live for two years knowing that you might be the reason why your cousin and grandfather where killed!? Do you have any idea what that's like!?" the man yells suddenly he could feel a sharp pain on his cheek, it took him a minute to notice that it had been Cynthia who had slapped him across the face.

"You think you're the only one suffering? What about your pokedex holders? Don't you think they're suffering too? Huh? Look, I understand, you're worried, you're frustrated that you can't do anything. But you can't leave here, you'll only put more people in danger that way." The said dragon tamer then looks away, he hated to admit it, but she had a point.

His leaving, would give away that he had allies here in Hoenn meaning there was a chance that they would come and attack this Region too, and he wasn't willing to put Wallace or his Elite Four though what he had to deal with. It wasn't right and all the others already had enough reasons to hate him. He didn't need to give them anymore. Sighing he walks past her with his Charziard following close behind, Cynthia and Wallace then sigh as they watch the man jump on the dragon's back before taking off into the sky.

"If Steven was here, he would know how to deal with him." the blond haired woman explains, Wallace then frowns and nods slowly. "We'll find him soon Wallace. Im sure Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald already have some sort of idea where he could be."

"I hope your right." He mumbles.

000

Sighing, Green and Red watch as Crystal and Gold attempt for the fourth time in less than twenty minutes, call Suicune, Raikou and try to head out to look for Silver, even though the two older pokedex holders had told them that he was safe and sound with Blue. But they didn't care, they felt as if they needed to find the red head teen to make sure that he was actually alright. Rolling his eyes Green walks over to the teen with Red following.

"Again?" that causes the two younger teens to jump and look up at the older male, who had his arms crossed over his chest. Sighing Crystal reaches up and gently pets Suicune, who leans into her hand.

"Yes again…we have to see him…" she mumbles, Gold then turns to glare at the older males while climbing onto the electric dog's back.

"Try to stop us. But we will go and find Silver and then, all three of us will look for Lance and the Elite Four. Then we will go back to Johto and save it, set it free." He states, Crystal nods as she climbs on the water dog's back, Red sighs as he adjusts the hat on his head.

"I understand how you two are feeling. The need to want to keep your Region safe along with the people and Pokémon in it, is strong, perhaps stronger then the want to keep yourselves alive. But still, that doesn't mean you should recklessly jump head first into danger. You two are still recovering, and so is Silver. The Elite Four of Johto are probably hurt and exhausted from the two years of having to fight off those people. Take this time to recover, and form a plan. As for Lance…who knows what his fate was. No one has heard from him in two years, for Blue, Green, Yellow and I, it's been longer than two years. Don't get your hopes up." The Kanto Champion explains, this causes the two teen to get sad looks on their face, but, Gold shakes his head as he glares at Red.

"Lance is alive. He has to be! He's not that weak! I'll find him, along with Silver and prove it to you guys! Raikou, let's ride!" letting out a roar, it takes off running.

"Us too Suicune! Let's ride!" soon, it too was following the other teen close behind. Sighing Green rubs the back of his neck.

"There was no stopping them to begin with was there?" Green asks, the dark haired teen smiles and walks away without saying a word. Smirking, Green turns heel and follows the Champion.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Johto had always been a peaceful Region, And Lance was proud to say that it was one of the strongest, that is, until a nameless group of people suddenly attack the region, searching for the answer to Mega-evolution, because of this, Clair forces Lance to flee the region. two years later, Lance now struggles to find a way to save his home, and struggles with the feelings of guilt while trying to find his friends.

 **Kiza: Hello everyone! here is a pokemon adventuers story! I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sighing, Lance pulls his legs to his chest, then stares down at his reflection. The Lake on Route 103 was one of the few places where he could get alone time. It had been almost three years since Steven had disappeared, and a couple of years since the Kanto incident. He had a lot of time to think since then, he also had a lot of time to think about what he could do, what he could say to everyone that he had hurt. He knew that saying sorry wasn't going to change and or fix anything. He smiles as he feels his Flygon nuzzle her face against his, this causes the dragon tamer to smile a little then pet her.

"I know girl. I know. Time doesn't heal all wounds. But I'll be fine, so long as I have you and the rest of our team by my side." He whispers, the said dragon then lets out an affectionate cry before licking his cheek, causing him to chuckle. Looking back out at the lake, he could clearly imagine the Lake of Rage from looking at this one. He frowns, he was home sick, he missed his home region and he hated how his Cousin had been the one to command his Charziard to bring him here to the Johto region. Rubbing the back of his neck he looks up at the sky. How long did he have to wait until he could go back and try to save his home?

"Well, it's not normal to see the once esteemed Champion of Johto, near destroyer of Kanto so calm and lost looking." Turning around quickly, Lance relaxes and smiles slightly. "Glad to see our Champion is safe and sound."

"Im glad to see that one of my gym leaders is safe and sound. Morty you're not hurt right?" he asks, the older male smiles as he shakes his head, but Lance could see the bandages around the said ghost type trainer's arm, the Dragon type tamer knew that the other male just didn't want to worry him. "Any news on the others?" he asks, the man sighs as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"No, sorry…but I know that they are all alright and out of Johto. So don't worry." Nodding Lance looks back out at the lake and absent mindedly starts to pet his Flygon's head once again. "Lance, don't blame yourself. What happened, was sudden and no one was ready for that. Clair and the rest of us all decided that if anything like that were to happen, we are to get you to safety as soon as possible. We did that because we knew that it was the only hope we would have. Lance, stop beating yourself-"

"I was forced to abandon you, my family, my home…Morty, how am I supposed to feel? Please tell me…because right now…I don't know what to feel…" Lance cuts in, the other male sighs as he stares at the back of the dragon tamer's head. "Sorry, I sound pretty pathetic I know…"

"No you don't. Lance, you're just worried about our home. And I can't blame you. I'm just glad the kids managed to get out." Lance laughs.

"I wouldn't call them kids. But yeah I heard from Cynthia….thank god for them…" Lance mumbles, suddenly Flygon stands in front of both trainers growling. This causes both males to turn around and get a shocked look seeing a Tyrantrum, growling and glaring at them. Lance then glances at Morty who seemed to want to reach for a pokeball. "Don't…no sudden movements…for whatever reason, it's heavily agitated. Moving to suddenly will only make it attack. Flygon, easy girl." Lance explains, the said dragon growls and lets out a warning cry. Morty sighs as he lets his hand fall back to his side, he had no idea where this Pokémon came from, it was supposed to be extinct.

"Lance, it's a rock and dra-"

"Dragon, oh I know…but someone must have released it, otherwise, there is no way we would find one in the wild," Lance cuts in, Morty could tell that the champion wanted to catch this Pokémon, he was just waiting to make a move. The said gym leader couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it to Lance to want a Dragon type Pokémon. He could see a smirk appear on the younger man's face. "Alright, ready old girl?" Lance asks, he said dragon turn to him slightly and nods before turning back to look at the other Pokémon. "Alright, let's get started, Flygon, Dragon claw!"

Letting out a roar, the said green colored dragon's Claws glow a light green and extend, before it takes flight and charges at the other and managed to slash it across its face before the bigger Pokémon bites down on the smaller Dragon type and tosses her aside. Lance growls but sighs in relief seeing Flygon steady itself midair. She then winces slightly before shaking it off, Morty couldn't help but stare in awe, he had known that Lance's dragons where strong, but to be able to withstand an attack like that from a much bigger Pokémon was amazing.

"Good job old girl. Let's try something different, take flight and use Dragon rage!" roaring, she flies upward and above the other dragon before releasing a multiple colored flame from her mouth, landing another direct hit on the Tyrantrum, lance winces slightly hearing it let out a cry of pain, before he shakes his head a little. Sighing he pulls out a pokeball and throws it once the flames disappear, hitting the rock/Dragon type, it goes into the said pokeball. Lance sighs as the said ball stops moving.

"Way to go Champ. You never fail to amaze me." Morty praises, Lance then smiles at him before walking over and picking up the pokeball. "So, happy with your new friend?"

"Extremely. But I want to find out why he was so angry in the first place. So, let's find out shall we?" Lance asks, tossing the pokeball up in the air, the said dragon appears and turns to look at him, Lance gives it an apologetic smile before it leans its head down so it can rest in the dragon tamer's hands, and Lance presses his forehead to his. "Sorry about all of that…didn't mean to hurt you that bad. But you can got a jump on us there," he mumbles as a faint light appears around his hands then around the much bigger Pokémon, healing its wounds. "There, good as new. Now, why don't you tell me why you were so upset?" he asks, closing his eyes along with the Pokémon. Morty could tell just by watching that in their heads, both of them where having a full blown conversation, and by the way how Lance's body becomes tense, he could tell the story wasn't good. Finally, both open their eyes and Lance had a look of sadness for the Pokémon. That was the down side of his abilities, the man was able to feel everything the Pokémon felt, whether it be pain, sadness, anger, and everything else in between.

"Lance?" Morty calls, sighing Lance puts the Pokémon back in his pokeball. "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" the man mumbles, sighing Morty walks up to the younger and whacks him behind the head, causing the younger to yelp, step back and stare at the older with shock, and confusion. "W…What was that for!?" he asks, now rubbing the back of his neck, he could hear snickers coming from his Flygon. She enjoyed it far too much whenever Lance would get hit.

"Our families have known each other for years Lance, don't think I don't know when you're upset. Now what happened to him? Why was he so angry?" he asks, the younger male then sighs and looks out at the lake.

"The person who used to own him, got rid of him after he lost a battle against another dragon type trainer…the person he used to belong too, works for the people who took over our home region…" Lance explains, this causes Morty to frown. Why would anyone let their Pokémon just because it lost a battle? That cruel, and the fact that it was one of those bastards that took over their home didn't make the fact any better either. Sighing, he places his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you…I have an idea, there's someone who's been dying to see you! Come on!" Morty explains, grabbing the man's wrist then takes off running forcing the younger male to run as well as he was dragged along down the road.

000

"Gold, maybe we should take a break yeah?" Crystal asks, sighing the teen nods as both Raikou and Suicune come to a stop and allow the teens to climb off, allowing them to stretch out their limbs. Crystal and Suicune then walk over to a small river, she sits down by the edge while the legendary dog lays down next to her. Soon, Gold and Raikou join her and both teens merely stay quiet and stare at the water calmly flowing downstream. "Do you think that Silver is looking for us?" hearing that question Gold starts to laugh, causing his to fall back against Raikou, the girl couldn't help but stare at him with confusion. She didn't understand what was so funny about that question. "What's so funny? I'm being serious here!"

"Crystal, look. Silver, is the kind of guy to be angry about the fact that Lance disappeared when he has the responsibility as the Champion to fight and defend his region. You think hes actually going to be looking for us? Hell no, hes going to go look for Lance, if he's alive that is. Don't get your hopes up, hes looking for him, not us." Gold explains to her. Crystal frowns, she knew that the boy's words were true, but she didn't want to believe it. Over the years, she really thought that they were starting to get along, but Silver was always still a little distant from them. And Whenever Lance was talked about in a bad way, Silver was always the first to jump to defend him. "Don't look so disappointed. Some people never change. Don't get me wrong, we are his friends, but Lance has priority."

"Still…I wished that he would think about us every now and then." She mumbles, noticing her sadness, Suicune nuzzles her cheek in an attempt to comfort her. She smiles a little and pets the legendary before turning to look back at Gold who had a sad look on his face, he was staring into the water. She knew that even though he laughed at the thought of Silver ever thinking about them, he still wanted it to be true. The other teen wasn't as bad as he used to be, but still it would be nice to know Silver cared more than he does. Shaking her head, Crystal slips her shoes off and puts her feet in the water, letting out a sigh of relief. "I wish we were home…the rivers out there where never too cold, or too warm…"

"The nights where always the best time for battles and just hanging out." Gold adds as he stares up at the clear, blue sky. They had been on the backs of their legendary partners for hours, and the days in Kanto seemed far too long compared to the days in Johto. People out there could only get half of their things done in Johto before the sun was already going down. While here in Kanto, it seemed as if the people here had all the time in the world to do what they needed to do during the day. Sighing, Gold gets up and stretches once again before turning to look at Crystal who sighs, pulls her feet out of the water, slips her shoes back on then stands up. "Let's get going. We can't waste time. If Silver really is looking for Lance, and seeing he was with Blue, we are bound to run into him on our way out of this region." Nodding both teens climb back onto Suicune's and Raikou's back before taking off once again.

000

"Entei, stop." Silver commands, the said legendary dog then slowly comes to a stop next to a lake, sighing, Silver climbs off and turns to stare out at the lake. He could clearly see the lake within the cave he and Lance used to train in together. He could see the stones that where in the lake and managed to peak out from under the water. Lance used to have him stand on those, then the said Dragon tamer would throw small rocks at him, having the red headed teen doge them without falling into the water.

He used to hate it when he and Lance used to do that. He could never really finish the first round without falling in at least one time and having to start over. But then again, it was always good training for his reflexes, he had grown since he had first met the man, and thus he had grown longer limbs, so he had to start getting used to his new height. Which wasn't easy considering how flexible and quick he was. Sighing he absent mindedly starts to pet the fire type's warm, long fur, causing it to lean into his hand. Silver smiles a little, then his Weavile comes out from its pokeball and looks up at his master with worry. He pets his head.

"I'm fine…just…trying to sort things out. We need to find him, Lance I mean. I doubt he was killed, that bastard is too smart and strong to be taken down that way." He explains, letting his hand drop the said red head looks out at the lake once again. "I can't stay here long. Well, we can't stay here long. So let's get going." With that he gets back on the back of the of legendary and heads off.

He had a Champion to look for.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Johto had always been a peaceful Region, And Lance was proud to say that it was one of the strongest, that is, until a nameless group of people suddenly attack the region, searching for the answer to Mega-evolution, because of this, Clair forces Lance to flee the region. two years later, Lance now struggles to find a way to save his home, and struggles with the feelings of guilt while trying to find his friends.

 **Kiza: Hello everyone! here is a pokemon adventuers story! I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"M-Morty! What's with the rush!?" Lance asks as the said older male continued to pull him down the street. Suddenly they come to stop, this allows the dragon tamer to pant and catch his breath, he hadn't ran like that in quite some time, and honestly, he was a little ticked off with the fact that he was this tired.

"Lance? Is that you?" in the progress of snapping his head up, Lance could hear a crack in his neck, he knew that was going to hurt later, but standing in front of him the jewel of Johto, the very reason why the region was always at peace. The reason why a lot of people loved Olivine City; Jasmine. The man couldn't help but stare in shock, she poor girl had small bruises all over her, and she had bandages wrapped around her neck, head, and both elbows. She looked like she had been to hell and back. The champion couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, that is, until he was suddenly begin hugged by the steel type trainer, and quite tightly he noted. "Lance, oh thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

The man blinks before awkwardly wrapping his arms around the girl and hugging her back. So this was what Morty wanted him to see, another one of his gym leaders he was worried sick over, smiling, he tightens his grip around her.

"Oh, Lance. It's okay. I'm fine," she says, pulling away so that she could get a better look at the dragon type trainer. He had a sad look on his face, she could understand why, for two years, he hadn't heard a word from the gym leaders, his Elite four, or even his Pokedex holders too. She was sick with worry, and the fact that he was forced to leave the region for his own safety probably was tearing him apart. Smiling she reaches up and caresses his cheek, this causes the older trainer to leans into her hand. She smiles and laughs a little. "How have you been Champion?"

"Huh…some Champion I turned out to be," he mumbles as he she pulls her hand away. "I'm the last person you or anyone needs to worry about. Any news on the other gym leaders? Any at all? How about the Dex holders?" Jasmine sighs, she knew that the man would always worry about them, well, the people in his region. Their safety was always first, he would always put them first before himself, he would never falter in trying to protect them or anyone else.

"No, so far I've only see Morty. What about the Elite four?"

"All In Kalos. Safe and sound." he tells her, nodding the steel type trainer sighs a breath of relief. "You look like you went to hell and back…"

"Oh these? Don't worry, its nothing serious. But, do you have a plan? To save Johto I mean" Sighing Lance rubs the back of his neck while looking away. "You don't have one do you?" she asks with a smile, the dragon tamer then chuckles.

"Well, first I just want to get everyone here, then I'll think of something later." Lance explains, as he looks back at the woman, sighing he looks up at the sky, as if expecting something or someone to fly by. A habit he had gained from the years of spending time with Clair who only ever used her Dragon Pokémon to get around. Noticing this, Morty looks over at the steel type trainer who was giving the older trainer a look of pity. "I need to find our Dex holders and fast. Things aren't going well in Johto and I don't think those people are going to stop there, maybe our region was the just the first step in a much bigger plan."

"Lance, that's a big assumption! We can't just assume that. I mean, if it is true, then what region would they strike next? Because, let's be honest here, Kanto and Johto are the most guarded ones. I don't know who would be next." Morty explains, the Dragon tamer then nods as he crosses his arms over his chest and stands there for a moment thinking.

"Well, I doubt they would go after Kanto, especially when all of their Dex holders are there….wait…Morty, Silver, Crystal and Gold weren't in the region where they?" Lance asks, the ghost type trainer sighs and shakes his head.

"No, they were on their way back from Hoenn. Why?" he asks, the said dragon tamer then stands there for a moment and thinks. If the timing was right, they should have attacked around the time those three had entered the region. The said Dragon tamer then looks at the older male. "Yes?" 

"Do you know when they exactly got back?" he asks the ghost type trainer then rises an eyebrow, wondering why the Champion would want to know that.

"Oh! I think I get it! You're trying to find out if the people who attacked our home where after our Dex holders. Lance that's brilliant!" Jasmine points out, Morty then smiles at the younger male. Leave it to Lance to think outside of the box.

"Well, those people attacked or started to attack cities around the region around late afternoon, Crystal, Gold and Silver got back maybe two hours before that started happening."

"Figured as much. If that was the case, and they were the ones they were after, then it would make sense why they waited an hour to attack. But why them? Do they have Keystones? As far as I knew, they didn't." Lance explains, the two gym leaders then shrug. They weren't sure if they did or didn't. They had only seen them a couple of times since they started to leave the region more often. So they didn't know that small bit of information.

Sighing, Lance runs his hand through his hair before jumping a bit then watching as his Flygon comes out from her pokeball. He smiles as she nuzzles her face against Jasmine's. He had almost forgotten that Flygon had been a gift from her when she was just a Trapinch. It was a nice surprise from the girl when he had first became champion.

"Oh my, she's grown quite a bit since I last saw her. You've been taking good care of her Lance." Jasmine praises, the said tamer smiles and nods as he pets the dragon's head, causing her to purr in delight. He couldn't help but chuckle at that. He could see where his Flygon got her kindness, and her determination. She was the boss, the 'Big man' of the male dragons on Lance's team, and the dragon tamer found it cute that she had such a dominance over them. "Anyway, come, I have a small house not too far from here." nodding the two males follow the young woman down the beach.

000

Letting out a sigh, Ruby kneels down and picks up a small silver pin, smiling a bit, he clutches it tightly before getting up and allowing his Glaceon sniff it before it sniffs at the air and ground.

"Where are you Steven….? Everyone is worried….Lance needs you…we all need you right now…."

"Ruby! Did you find anything!?" looking behind himself, he watches as Sapphire and Emerald run up to him before coming to a stop in front of him, taking a deep breath, he holds up a Silver pin. "I-is that his?"

"I hope so. It looked like the one he had with his Keystone in it. But im having Glaceon sniff around. Maybe she'll pick up his scent or something." Ruby explains, turning around he could see his Ice type still sniffing around. "Anything yet Snow?" he asks, the said Glaceon then turns to look at him then back at a cave before she runs ahead of them. "Huh!? Snow! Wait up!" Ruby calls as he runs after the small four legged ice type.

"Ruby wait for us!" Emerald calls as he and Sapphire follow after the other trainer. "Did she find something!?"

"Maybe!" Ruby says as he then climbs over a rock and stands on it, standing there completely still, once catching up, the other two get a shocked look seeing a large crater in the area just before entering the meteor falls cave. Blinking and carefully climbing down the rock, Ruby walks around and kneels down, gently touching the burnt ground. "Oh man….what happened here? Snow!" Ruby calls, suddenly Glaceon comes running and jumps into his arms, he could feel her shaking as he held her close to his chest. "Snow, what's wrong?" a loud sudden roar then startles the small group of three, looking up they get a shocked look seeing a Salamence flying towards them.

"Oh man, I think it's time to run guys!" Emerald states, nodding Sapphire then takes off running into the cave with the other two males following, while narrowly dodging the various attacks. "Oh come on! Why is it chasing us!?"

"Oh geez, I don't know, maybe it's angry!? I mean, the place is destroyed, maybe it was its home!" Ruby explains as he and the other two run into the cave and hide behind a large bolder. Letting out a sigh Ruby pets his Glaceon's head, trying to calm down her shaking. "That was close…way too close. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, what could have caused that crater? A Pokémon maybe?" Sapphire points out, as they cautiously walk out from behind the bolder and look around the meteor falls cave, on the inside, everything seemed to be untouched and normal, unlike outside were that large area looked like a warzone. "Is Snow okay?"

"Yeah, she's a little scared, but otherwise just fine." Ruby says as he hugs her, causing the Glaceon to purr. Walking further into the cave the group of teens look around, suddenly, Snow jumps out of his arms and runs ahead of them once again and up to a waterfall. "What's up Snow?" Ruby asks as Sapphire walks up next to the ice type and eyes the waterfall for a moment.

"Hey! There's Cave behind here, come on!" she calls as she carefully works her way around the falling water. Sighing, Emerald looks at the taller male who shrugs and follows after the jungle girl. The walk through the small passage way behind the waterfall seemed to take forever to Ruby. It had been quite a long time since the last time he had come into the meteor falls. Not since the first time he was in here, and that was some time ago.

In fact, he could actually remember walking in once, and he had ran into both Steven and Lance, the two seemed to be having a conversation before he had arrived, but he didn't get to find out about what seeing Lance had stormed out of there as if they had just had an argument, which worried the Dex holder a bit. Those two rarely ever fought, if ever so to see the two upset with each other was a strange thing. Squinting for a moment, the red eyed teen gets a shocked look walking into what appeared to be to be an underground spring.

"Who's that?" Sapphire asks, pointing to a figure standing close to the lake's edge, Glaceon then lets out a happy cry before running over to the man, who looks down at the ice type, then kneels down, petting her head, causing her to purr loudly. "Um, hello?" the man suddenly freezes before standing back up and then turning his head slightly to look at the teens, his face, hidden by the shadow of the hood he was wearing. "Hi, um…Im Sapphire, and yo-" before she could the finish the man takes off running, causing the girl to growl and follow, only to see that the man had disappeared after turning a corner.

"Sapphire!" the said jungle girl then turns to look at Ruby and Emerald. "What the hell was that all about? Wonder why he took off running." Emerald sates as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Anyway, im going to assume Snow lead us here because?"

"Snow, is this Steven's Keystone pin?" Ruby asks, the small ice type nods as she then licks her paw. "So that means he was here…" Ruby mumbles as he pulls out his pokegear and calls Wallace.

" _Ruby, you're calling? Im going to assume it's because you have some information on Steven._ " The champion states, Ruby sighs before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Kinda. Snow, Emerald, Sapphire and I found Steven's Keystone pin here by the Meteor Falls cave. And Snow tracked his scent to what looks to be an underground spring in the cave. It's pretty impressive." Ruby explains, Sapphire then tilts her head.

She had to wonder why Ruby was leaving out the part of running into that strange man. Maybe he was going to tell Wallace about it in person, or maybe he wanted to wait to tell him anything until they had more information on that guy, he didn't seem to be important. But then again, she could always be wrong, it was never a for sure thing.

" _Hmm…not shocked that he might have stopped there, it was his favorite place to train after all, well, if you find out anything else please call me._ " Wallace tells him.

"Yeah, I will."

" _One more thing before I hang up. I need you, Emerald, and Sapphire to come by the league. The Champions are getting together with their Dex holders to talk about what's happened in the Johto Region._ " The man explains, hearing that the group of teens look at each other with confusion before shrugging.

"Okay, we will be there sometime tonight or tomorrow morning." And with that, the red eyed teen hangs up and picks up his Glaceon before motioning for the other two to follow him.

"Hopefully we can help the Johto soon…" Sapphire mumbles, Ruby frowns and nods.

"Yeah, wonder if Lance is gonna be there for this meeting."

"Maybe Emerald, maybe."

000

Wincing a bit, Silver carefully climbs off of Entei's back and sits down on the ground. He had been riding on the legendary for hours now, and his body was stiff from staying in one position for so long. Sighing, he leans back against the fire type who nudges his head against Silver's. Reaching up, the red head pets him gently while staring down at the ground.

"Im never going to find him am I?" he mumbles, the said fire type then lays his head down on the grass. "All things considered, if he doesn't wanna be found, he won't be. And I know that better than anyone else, much to my disappointment." He explains, sighing he leans his head back and looks up at the sky, the sun was setting, and he knew that he would need to stop for the night and rest, but he wanted to cover as much ground as he could.

The said teen closes his eyes, starting to doze off, but he was startled awake hearing his pokegear start going off, letting out a groan, he reaches into his pocket and pull it out, answering it without checking who was calling. "Hello?"

" _SILVER!"_ the silver eyed teen flinches, hearing Crystal's high pitched call of his name. " _Oh my god! You picked up! Please tell me you're okay!"_ the said teen couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yes Crystal, im just fine. A bit sore, but fine. What about you and that loser Gold?"

" _HEY! I HEARD THAT SILVER!"_ Gold yells, causing the red head to chuckle a bit. " _Where are you man? We've been looking everywhere for you!_ " Gold asks, Silver assumed that the golden eyed teen had taken Crystal's pokegear even if he had his own to call him and make it a three way call. Then again, if those two where together, then there would be no point.

"Im in Kanto. Well, im actually heading out to Hoenn right now. Im almost out of this Region in fact. Just….taking a small brake before Entei and I get going. Why? Where are you two?" he asks, laying on his side and laying his head on Entei's leg.

" _In Kanto. You're not hurt are you? Green and Red told us you were a little beat up."_

"No more than you guys." He says, letting out a yawn, which causes Entei to nudge his head against Silver's, as if trying to get him to sleep.

" _Anyway we can meet up maybe?"_ Crystal asks, Silver could tell by the tone of her voice that she and Gold where tired, they must have been riding nonstop too just like him.

"Hmm…well, we can meet up once we're all in Hoenn. Maybe in Littleroot town, that okay with you two?" Silver asks.

" _Sounds perfect. We will meet you there Silver. Bye!"_

 _"Later Silver! Stay sa- Oh wait! Silver have you heard from Lance yet!?"_ Gold suddenly asks before hanging up, Silver then frown for a moment. " _Silver?"_

"N-No. I haven't heard from him…not in two years since the attack happened." The teen mumbles, he could hear the other let out a heavy sigh. "Why?"

" _You're not the only one looking for him you know. He's a friend of ours too, just like hes your friend. Don't worry Sil. We'll find him. maybe."_ And with that, the dark haired teen hangs up, sighing Silver too hangs up and closes his eyes.

"Maybe….hopefully."


End file.
